The Two Prince's And A Castle
by empty blank
Summary: AU Edward is a prince as well as Jacob...what will happen when an arranged marriage, a mistress Bella and her revenge and a war between the New Borns erupts? a story of epic proportions please read and reveiw


"Edward?" Bella asked huddled up to Edward's naked form. Edward raised his head as an answer he was listening.

"When will you ask you're father if we can wed?" Bella asked turning to face him on the giant satin bed. Edward tightened his hold on her waist as his other hand gently threaded his fingers through her hair.

"I was planning on asking him today. He and I were going out hunting and I thought it would be good to ask him there." Edward said comfortingly and kissed Bella softly.

"Do you think he will let his son marry a maid from the kitchen?" Bella asked worriedly. Edward tensed.

"Once he knows I shall not marry another he will let us marry, for true love always prevails." This seemed to calm Bella down. She smiled and kissed Edward passionately. Edward smirked and rolled them over so as he was over her form and was about to insinuate another round of love making when a guard knocked on his chamber door.

Edward sighed and shouted,

"What is it?"

"Your father Prince Edward has requested your presence in the throne room immediately." The guard spoke with a hint of apprehension.

"Fine, tell my father the King that I will be there shortly." Edward sighed and regretfully rolled off of Bella.

"What do you suppose he wants?" Bella asked pulling the covers over herself. Edward was pulling his black trousers on and was trying to locate his boots.

"I don't know." Edward said finding and putting his boots on and throwing on his loose undershirt. He walked over to Bella who was still on his bed and gave her a kiss to the forehead. He stroked her cheek as he pulled away and told her he loved her. Bella blushed.

Edward pulled away and grabbed his royal blue jacket that he laccened up as he stepped out of his chamber doors.

"Father?" Edward asked popping his head into the throne room. He spotted his father on the throne rubbing his head. The usual courtiers that swarmed his father were gone. It was just he and his father alone. His father raised his head at the voice and spotted his son.

"Ah, yes Edward my son, please come closer there is something I have to discuss with you." His father said slowly. Edward walked towards the throne at a reasonable pace as his foot steps resounded in the empty room. Edward stopped just before the couple of steps that led to the throne.

"Yes father?" Edward asked curiously as he held his hands together behind his back.

"Well Edward, it's time we talk about marriage-" the king started.

"Yes father it is the time. See I have the perfect person in mind, she is so-" he was abruptly silenced by his father's hand swishing in the air.

"You have not listened to me Edward." the king stated leaning back into his chair. Edward nodded not liking that his father stopped him, which is something that rarely happened.

"I have arranged a marriage between our kingdom of Forks and the kingdom of La Push." The king stated simply. Edward's eye twitched before he did something he never did. He shouted.

"What! You cannot sell me out! I have already chosen a bride! I love someone! You cannot take that away from me! I will not go through with this! I shall not I tell you!" Edward screamed pointing at his father who had now become red faced with anger.

"How dare you!" the king shouted standing up from his throne. This silenced Edward.

"How dare you go against my commands! I made you boy. I have given you all you have now. I earned my place as king and I have had to make decisions to keep this kingdom thriving! You shall be king one day and you will have to learn that sacrifices must be made and you can no longer be a spoiled brat of a prince!" the king yelled stepping down to get closer to Edward. Edward moved away, backing up. The king stopped as soon as he was in front of Edward.

"You will go through with it. You know we are close to war with the New Borns. Having the kingdom of La Push will be an asset. They hunt professionally. They can teach our warriors new battle manuveours. We have to make an alliance." The king said suddenly tired. Edward saw this, but it did not diminish his anger at his father.

"We don't need them father. Our warriors are fine. We can defeat them ourselves!" Edward tried to reason.

"No, the past battles we have had with the New Borns have led to more deaths of our soldiers and not even a dent into the forces of the New Borns. La Push can help us." The king stated resting a hand on Edward's shoulder to calm him down and see reason to his actions.

"Who is she? May I at least know my intended's name?" Edward asked looking down at the ground with silent anger at being put into this situation. What was he supposed to tell Bella? What would they do? He could not marry someone else.

"That is some more news I have to tell you. She is a he. Jacob the prince of La Push is whom you shall be marrying." Edward looked up wide eyed. He stepped away from his father.

"Not only do you try to take me away from my beloved but you try to marry me to someone else of the same gender? A male? How do you expect heirs? I could care less of his title. I do not want him!" Edward yelled once again.

"Yes he is male. But because you are vampire, you shall be able to bear children. All you require is a werewolf mate. He is a great warrior, and a fine man. I have met him when I visited their kingdom for negotiation of this marriage. The king had seemed equally enthusiastic about the marriage, he reasoned if we had gone to war with the New Borns and lost, they would be the new target, and by that time the New Borns would have grown stronger. Not to mention if you two married then the kingdoms will become stronger than before." The king explained returning to his throne. Edward walked toward the stairs at the bottom of the throne.

"And how does Prince Jacob feel about this?" Edward asked. Perhaps if this prince was against it, they could talk their fathers out of doing this ridiculous marriage.

"He did not say. His face was composed and all he did was nod his head in agreement to the proposition. He seemed to think it was his duty to his kingdom. Maybe you could learn from your intended." The king said.

Edward sneered.

"Could you have not picked a different kingdom? Not one filled with Barbarians." Edward said crossing his arms. He heard his father sigh.

"Do not judge some one you have never met. I thought I taught you better." The king said glaring at his son.

Edward squared his jaw in defiance.

"You will marry Jacob the prince of La Push in two weeks." Edward's jaw dropped.

"So soon! No I-"

"Silence! You are dismissed." The king said waving off his son. Edward felt rage bubble in his chest. He bowed hurriedly and walked back to his chambers.

He thrusts open the doors to find a now dressed Bella sitting at his window. She rose and went to him. She was wearing a matching blue gown to his blue jacket.

"I heard shouting what happened?" Bella asked. Edward held her hand in his and he told her the story threw gritted teeth. After words Bella was crying.

"I don't love him. I love you! I won't touch him nor will I let him touch me. You will always be in my heart." Edward reassured her. Bella continued to cry.

"I will be reduced to be but your whore! Edward I don't think I could bare it." Bella said hugging Edward tightly. Edward lifted her face and kissed her passionately.

"Please, just stay with me." Bella nodded and they kissed again. Passion burned through them and clothes started to fly.

A week had passed and both kings had decided that Jacob should spend some time with his betrothed so they could get used to one another and perhaps connect.

To night was that night and Edward was not pleased. He was in the ball room where all of his court and many dukes and duchesses from across the kingdom had come to see the foreign prince. Edward sat uncomfortably by his father and mother in their situated thrones. He had Bella next to him just behind his throne.

Edward could tell she was just as uncomfortable. All present in the ballroom were vampires. The room was held in anxiousness. Vampires and werewolves did not get along. Everyone was wondering how this meeting would turn out.

Suddenly a flute could be heard and some drums. It grew louder and louder till the ball room doors had opened. A man with drums strapped to his shoulders led a procession in. Behind him was a girl playing a flute and dancing subtly. Behind her were some wolves that formed a moving circle around three men. The two on the side seemed about sixteen or seventeen, the one in the middle, however was perhaps nineteen. The two on the side were dressed in deer skin pans and moccasins. They had a deer skin shirt with no sleeves. The shirts were designed with elaborate red and blues paints in shapes of mountains and rivers.

Edward's eyes strayed to the middle to who he believed was the prince. He was wearing deer skin pants like the rest and moccasins as well, but he had no shirt. Tan skin stretched across a muscled chest and abdomen. Their were two tattoos on his shoulders that were in a circle.

They were his pack's sign.

Edward looked towards the man's face and his breath hitched. He was the most handsome man he had ever met. His hair was black and long. Different colored feather's adorned his hair and Edward noticed several beaded bracelets adorned his right arm and the prince had a fairly large dagger adorning his side.

The procession stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led to the throne. The drums and flute stopped and the ball room was quiet. The wolf circle stopped and in a formed a line behind the three men. The woman with the flute handed it to the man carrying the drums. She then cleared her voice before speaking.

"I introduce the Prince of La Push." She said bowing. The other natives of La Push bowed down. The king nodded his head in Jacob's direction. Edward in turn did the same as did Edward's mother. Jacob noticed this and nodded his head in greeting before looking around at all the pale faces in the room. The other natives in his group growled low in their throats.

"May I ask what is the discomfort for?" the king asked worried. Jacob looked back toward the king and pierced him with his brown eyes.

"I am a prince, yet your subjects do not bow in respect to me, even when they know I am to wed your son." Jacob said again looking around. The king looked around as well and noticed this. The subject's heard Prince Jacob and in a flurry of movement bowed to him.

"I am so sorry, they are not used to…uh…other royals from different…cultures." The king tried to apologize. Jacob warily eyed the crowd and the king. He grunted in response. He swiftly and expertly took the dagger from his side with skill; he even tossed it around and caught it. Everyone was nervous as the prince wielded the weapon.

Out of the corner of Jacob's eye he could see guards advance towards him. He moved his head in a sharp movement and the wolves that had once circled him now were unbelievably in front of the advancing guards.

Jacob smiled and bowed turning his gaze to the confused king and his family.

"A gift from the kingdom of La Push. This dagger has resided in the royal clan for many generations. The designs are of wolves, it represents our history with all the foes we have crushed." Jacob said bending on one knee and offering it to the king. The king started clapping.

"Splendid! I'm sorry but I don not have a gift for you." The king said apologetically. Jacob laughed. It resounded through the silent hall and Edward blinked rapidly. This man was so, unusual.

"You're son is enough dear King." Jacob said. The room grew even more silent with the endearment Jacob said to the king. The king chuckled.

"Very well, then why don't you have a seat next to Edward." Edward looked hurriedly to his father who just smiled at him. Jacob nodded and in his own tongue ordered his clan mates to enjoy themselves. His wolves howled and went up to him. Jacob pet them all on the head. And dismissed them. They melted into the shadows of the hall. A lavish chair was brought up by Edward. He now noticed that Bella was now hidden completely from view.

She was radiating discomfort and hurt as Jacob sat beside Edward. Some music played and the guests started to dance. The king had asked his queen to dance so it left Edward and Jacob alone on the thrones. Edward remained silent until Jacob leaned in a bit to him to say something.

"Hello prince Edward." Jacob said with a smile. Edward was taken a back. Suddenly he hated this man. This man was trying to tear him from Bella. Edward sneered. And looked away. He knew he was being rude, but Bella was radiating hurt from her being. It angered him that Jacob was the cause.

Jacob's smile faltered at the reaction of the other prince. He settled back in his chair and thought. His father had told him that Edward may be a bit unwilling but flat out ignoring him…in public? Even if Edward had his childish feelings, they were about to be married and in public you must always act unfazed by any situation.

That's when he smelled it. It was Edward's scent, but it was coming from behind them. He glanced behind himself and saw a woman there. She wore a gown that matched Edward's green dress jacket. He sniffed again and found the smell of Edward was fused into this woman's scent.

It hit him, that Edward had a woman. The woman also smelled of anger and hurt. Jacob didn't partly care. Did Edward really have no respect for him that he would put his mistress right there? Right by him?

Jacob's growl vibrated in his chest. He was sure Edward either felt it or heard it because he turned to look at Jacob. Jacob caught his eyes in a stare.

"Prince Edward, I know you may not be welcome to this marriage but I'll be damned if I must sit here by your whore." Jacob whispered slowly but loud enough for Bella to hear. Edward was about to say something in retort, but suddenly Jacob got up, the dancing stopped. The king looked over to Jacob who was making his way threw the crowd towards him.

"I'm sorry your Highness, but I am very tired from the journey and I am sure my people are too. Could you please lend a guard to show us to our rooms?" Jacob asked politely smiling. The king let out a breath of relief and ordered one of his guards to escort them to their rooms. The wolves and man and woman came from the shadows and followed their prince out of the hall.

Dancing followed again as soon as the king started dancing with his wife again. Edward was left mouth agape. Bella was behind him shaking with rage towards Jacob who so bluntly labeled her a whore.

"Did you hear what he called me?" Bella hissed in Edward's ear. Edward could not believe that man would speak to him so! To speak about his Bella so! Anger was etched in Edward's face.

"I shall do something about it my love. I shall." Bella seemed satisfied with that and left to Edward's chamber. Edward stood up and exited the ball room. No one really noticed except for his father.

Edward searched the halls for Jacob's rooms. When he found them he realized they were but a door down from his own rooms. Angrily he knocked on Jacob's door. The woman from before answered it, she was wearing only a thin deer skin dress. Her hair was in a thick braid, she looked Edward over before calling out in her native tongue. Edward heard foot steps and was greeted with Jacob's face. Jacob stepped in front of her.

"Leah, why don't you tend to Sam and Paul? I heard they strained themselves on the journey." Jacob said turning back to Leah.

"Jacob…" Leah started but Jacob cut her off.

"Go Leah." She left with a 'humph' and Jacob turned his attention back to Edward. It was only then did Edward notice Jacob had changed into a night gown. The candles from inside his room made it fairly easy to see the outline of his physique. The night gown was very thin; Edward realized when he could see Jacob's member when the light was just right.

"What is it you want Prince Edward." Jacob said looking into Edward's eyes. Edward growled.

"Don't ever speak of Bella in that manner! She is the one I love! Had you not entered the picture I would be able to be marrying her! I shall marry you, but know this, I love her and I don't want anything to do with you once the kingdom has another 'heir' do you understand? You shall not disrespect Bella do you understand?" Edward hissed.

Jacob's face had changed into a sneer.

"Do no tell me what to do. You have never met me, therefore you cannot judge me, and as for disrespecting this 'Bella' I am not sorry nor will I promise to never do it again. You are a most pitiful man. Instead of thinking about your whore, why not think of the humiliation I faced when I sat directly by your mistress when I am to wed you? I do not like to be made a fool of, and you have no worries, I shan't touch you once you conceive. As soon as you give birth you can have your woman and I will have my child!" Jacob finalized. Edward stood there with anger etched in his face.

"I'm glad we understand each other." Edward sneered walking away from Jacob who slammed his door.

Jacob was breathing harshly when he turned towards his people. Sam was sitting on the floor with Paul and they were sharpening their knifes. Quil, Seth and Embry were sitting on the bed with Leah. They were all looking at him.

"I could kill her you know." Leah stated simply. She was looking Jacob directly in the eye showing him her seriousness.

"That would cause him pain, which would kill me." Jacob stated controlling his breathing before he could phase.

"Well it's not your fault you imprinted on the leech." Seth said crossing his arms.

"You fell for a real bastard you know that." Paul stated still sharpening his knife. Sam just looked sympathetically at Jacob.

"Hey Jacob, he'll come around, and if he doesn't you can always, well I guess you can't move on." Quil said blushing a bit at his stupidity. Embry quickly smacked Quil in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Quil tackled Embry and they began wrestling. Jacob felt a bit light hearted at the playfulness and tried not to think about Edward.

His imprint.

In the morning at breakfast, the king had prearranged for Edward and Jacob to sit next to each other. Jacob had entered the hall wearing black soft leather pants and a white loose shirt as well as boots. Clothing that was the gift of the king's generosity.

Jacob took his seat next to Edward with a grimace as he could still smell Bella from Edward's rendezvous with her last night. Damn this castle's thin walls…

Edward smirked as the thoughts ran through Jacob's head. He also tried not to stare at the patch of skin that showed from Jacob's chest. The savage should cover up.

Jacob didn't spare Edward a glance as he began to nibble on the breakfast made for him. His eyes momentarily averted to his subjects as they walked into the dining hall in their deer skin clothes.

"You didn't find the clothes my father left for you suitable?" Edward sneered sipping his goblet of blood.

Paul growled low in his throat and Leah glared at Edward.

"I'd rather not taint my skin or my aura with your sickening foreign fabric." She shot back sitting just across from Jacob. Jacob smiled a bit. Edward hissed at her, then the king entered the room with the queen.

Jacob and his people stood up to give a small bow before sitting down after the king sat.

"My, my, very good manners I see." The queen said with a small smile, ever one for propriety. Edward scoffed, rolled his eyes and sipped some more of his blood.

"How did you and your comrades sleep prince Jacob?" the king asked grabbing his own goblet of blood.

Jacob remembered the thumping wall in his bedroom and the gasping moans that had been clearly made by Bella and Edward. Those same moans that kept him and his company awake the entire night filled with half rage and disgust, in fact at the very moment, those feelings started to well up yet again.

"Just wonderful your highness." Jacob responded with a light smile as his pack members growled lightly.

Edward looked to Jacob before downing the remnants of his goblet. He stood up with a screech of his chair, bid his mother and father a good morning and left, thoroughly annoyed with Jacob for no particular reason. He needed to consult his friends.

"I think you're being quite a pansy Edward" Alice drawled enveloped in her husband's arms. Jasper smiled lightly as he rested his chin on her head.

"What? And how would that be? Bella and I will never be wholly together if this goes through!" Edward hissed at her. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Should have thought about that when you started doing her instead of just proposing and marrying her when you still had a fighting chance, oh, a year or two ago." Rosalie quipped with sarcastic humor as she toyed with the flesh of her husband, Emmett, through a small opening in his button shirt.

"I'm beginning to think that you are in full motion of me marrying that mutt because you all hate Bella." Edward growled low. He ripped a patch of grass out of the ground on the grassy hill that they all lounged on.

"She's horrible. Edward, I've seen her future lying with three different vampire males already, none including you." Alice griped with a building annoyance. No matter how much she told him he would reject their friendship and follow his way back to her…Bella.

"Lies. Putrid lies, and if you say it once more I'll be done with you." Edward hissed glaring at Alice who remained unfazed.

"She's right Edward. Bella doesn't even do her maidly chores anymore since she started sleeping with you. She already holds herself in regards as a queen when she's nothing more than a-" Rosalie started.

"Enough! Quiet your talk on Bella. She is my life! And I'll be damned if some former whore berates me for it!" Edward roared at Rosalie. He immediately regretted it. Her mouth hung agape. Emmett jumped from his perch and took a fighting stance.

"Watch your tongue Prince Edward! Say one more word and there will be no possibility of another heir to the throne!" Emmett threatened eyes narrowed and nails pointed.

"You dare threaten you future king?" Edward also growled getting into his own fighting stance.

Jasper pushed a calming aura and soothed them all for the time being.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper began to leave Edward.

"You deserve a low bitch such as Bella." Rosalie hissed walking away. Emmet growled holding his woman's hand.

"You're mind is clouded, soon you'll know your future and Jacob is it. When the time comes that you realize your stupidity, we will be here, as your friends, yet for now I propose you keep your distance prince." Jasper spat leading Alice away leaving the brooding prince alone.

'What have I done' Edward thought.

'What have I done.'

Jacob grabbed the nearest sword and tested its balance, finding it suitable held it threateningly at his fighting partner.

"Come on then, let's play prince." Paul laughed wielding his own sword.

Jacob thrust, Paul blocked just in time to spin around and swing at Jacob's back. Jacob anticipated this and threw himself to the ground before rolling and holding his sword up yet again.

"Not too bad, however your tactics aren't that original." Jacob said through a smirk. Paul advanced and swung, Jacob's blade held it off. Paul sent another thrust at his side, blocked again. Jacob pushed at Paul's blade and began his own advance.

The fight continued like this. A dance of lethal blades and feet that soon ended with Jacob reigning victorious.

"I let you win because you're a prince." Paul laughed letting Jacob help pull him off the ground.

"You owe me your portion of the meal now." Leah said turning to her younger brother Seth.

"Great Spirit…why do I always loose these bets." Seth mumbled already thinking about his hungry belly.

"Because I'm better than you and have a knack for a good bet." Leah replied with a serpentine smile.

"You betted against me? I'm thoroughly hurt Seth." Jacob grinned.

"Paul deserves some kind of ego boost don't you think?" Seth smiled back. Paul raised a brow but smiled anyway.

"I suppose." Jacob smirked. The practicing field was sunny and warm and reminded Jacob of the open fields at his kingdom.

Ah, how he missed his home…how he missed his defiant mate. Edward…oh, Edward.

Three days. Three days since his friends had left him, though he couldn't blame them, he said things that no one should ever say… perhaps he was blinded, his mind clouded by something.

Bella was drawing lazy circles on his bare back.

"What's wrong my love?" she said lazily fully sated. Edward turned to her, a sheer short shirt adorned her torso, she had been assisting on wearing it throughout their coupling.

"My friends have drifted from me." he grimaced.

"Whatever for?" she asked looking to the ceiling.

"You. They dislike you and say my future is with Jacob." Edward replied sitting up looking at her.

"Then they are fools! What friends are they to disapprove our love for the lust of a savage dog. Leave those traitors to lie in their own forged beliefs. Now come make love to me once more." She whispered huskily. Edward kissed her hard and forceful and cupped her breast through the fabric. He was slightly annoyed with the garment and quickly, surprising Bella tore it off.

What he saw next was quite disturbing to him. There were bite marks littering her breast and abdomen. Edward did not bite Bella when they coupled.

"You filth." He said flinging himself away from her. She scrambled to him.

"Oh. Edward it's not my fault! It was…it was rape! Yes I was tainted, by that, that savage wolf commoner Embr- Embry! Yes!" Bella pleaded grabbing Edward's arm with her vampiric force.

Edward looked at her with disgust.

"Those bites are clearly vampiric. How pitiful for you to accuse a commoner, a small wolf of an upheld kingdom of rape. Get out you whore, you'll never touch me nor the wonders of gracious living again!" Edward shouted throwing her out of his room, naked and used.

"She's not welcome in the kingdom, throw her out!" he shouted to one of the guards who took her by the arms and dragged her kicking and screaming down the hall.

"You'll regret this Edward, your kingdom will fall and crumble beneath my feet. Bastard!" Bella shouted.

"How I've been stupid." Edward slid down the wall of his door. Who he thought was his true love…betrayal.

"How I've been blind..." and he let the tears freely fall down his pale dead cheeks.

"The bitch is gone…make your move." Leah said walking into Jacob's shared rooms. He blinked.

"What?" Sam asked looking up from his patching up of Quil's pants.

"Bella, betrayed Edward. Jacob pick up the pieces of your mate and end your misery. I'm tired of this great spirit forsaken melancholy." She said dropping herself on the feather mattress.

Jacob felt a smile cover his lips. His move indeed.

Two days before the wedding Edward felt the connection of Jacob's imprint. It was when Jacob and his people where demonstrating new ways to ill and defeat the New Borns. Jacob's shirt was cast aside and Edward was asked to demonstrate a new born.

Edward had thought this would have been a wonderful time to unload his pent up fury and frustration. He attacked like a new born, fast, uncontrolled, impulsive and filled with hate. Jacob matched him respectively. Blocking his claws and kicks and punches. It was when Jacob had him pinned in a way that happened so fast he couldn't recall how it happened that he felt that arousing warm spark.

Jacob's face was inches from his and his black mane shadowed over both their heads. And then they were kissing. Jacob's tongue literally plowing his mouth with dominance and everything was explored. Both their smooth slick muscles rubbing and sliding against one another. When Jacob pulled back his eyes contained unhidden arousal and black soul piercing lust and a mantra continued to be filled in Edward's head:

'I love you Edward. I love you.'

Edward was worse off, panting for unneeded breath eyes hazy and his arousal warming the pit of his belly and he wanted nothing more than to have Jacob buried to the hilt inside him, moving inside him.

A cough interrupted the atmosphere.

"Is that also another tactic prince Jacob?" Emmett asked laughing. The other soldiers laughed as well and Edward felt the embarrassment bloom inside him.

"It's a wonderful way to stun them." Jacob responded winking, causing the soldiers to burst into hysterics.

He looked back to Edward. Edward looked at him still pinned underneath, and not wanting to leave…ever.

The day of the wedding, the ceremony happened so fast, it was actually three hours yet it seemed like minutes to Edward who had spent the last 24 hours getting to know Jacob. He was wonderful, humorous, enchanting, a soldier. It was nerve shocking and Edward loved it.

Jacob felt the ceremony pass quickly. Soon it was the ball. Edward and he danced together alone. Edward was dressed in all white, making him look like some spirit from the legends of his people. He dressed in a paler dear skin and wore white feathers that contrasted his long raven hair.

He held Edward's lithe body against his and nuzzled his neck.

"You will not regret this Edward." he said letting his hand slide down to Edward's lower back.

"…You wont betray me…you won't leave?" Edward asked suddenly cautious that his bandaged heart might fall again and this time the pieces will be too small to put back together again.

"Never, never. You're mine now."

And Edward shivered deliciously.

Alice and Jasper along with Emmett and Rosalie with the wolf pack huddled into a group and eyed the new couple.

"Hmm, well who would've known." Leah said sipping her dark wine. Alice grinned.

"Yes, indeed."

The wedding suite was dark and lit only by candles. Jacob laid Edward on the bed and kissed him thoroughly, one hand trailing to thread into his eternally messy hair and the other was unbuttoning his shirt. Thankfully Jacob didn't have to worry about his clothing problem since he had very little one.

As soon as Edward's shirt was open, Jacob took his time trailing his tongue down Edward's neck stopping only to suck at the hollow of his throat and continuing the journey down to his right nipple licking it and sucking it slightly before giving it a slight nip. Edward's breathe hitched and he moaned. Jacob moved his concentration to the other nipple.

Edward wriggled his hips hoping to gain some kind of friction to his member in his too tight pants. Jacob grasped his hips.

"Not yet, my a-da-ge-yu-di." Jacob said grazing his teeth just along Edwards hipbone. Jacob tugged the pants down Edward's legs and was soon rewarded with the view of Edwards free member. It's tip was rosy and oh, so delectable. Jacob removed his own pants letting himself spring loose. Edward's head spinned as he saw Jacob in all his glory.

'Mine, all mine' Edward thought.

Jacob brought himself down to Edward and kissed him while his other hand roamed up and down on Edward's length. Edward hissed and groaned and tried to thrust up into his hand, however Jacob was having none of that.

He gripped Edward's hips and thrust his member against Edward's. Stars and fireworks exploded infront of their vision.

"More Jacob, God more." Edward whispered hoarsely throwing his head back. Jacob nodded and he groaned, thinking about what was to come.

He pressed two digits to Edward's mouth.

"Suck."

Edward did as he was commanded licking the fingers and sucking them strongly, hinting at what was to come at their next coupling.

When his fingers were heavily coated in saliva, he flipped Edward on all fours and slowly spread Edward's cheeks apart, showing a rosy bud that shivered and ached.

"Beautiful." He whispered. Edward was getting impatient.

"For fuck's sake Jacob just-" he was cu short as a long finger sunk deeply into him. He groaned loudly and rocked against it.

Jacob smiled and slipped his second finger in earning him a loud moan from Edward who threw his head back once more.

He scissored him for a time before Edward was thrusting himself hard against Jacob's fingers indicating his need. Jacob quickly pulled his fingers from him and Edward growled at the loss of contact.

However after quickly rubbing his own spit on his dick, Jacob slowly pushed himself into Edward's tight hole. Edward gasped and his eyes went wide and the pressure built with in him.

"So-so big." He gasped.

"I'm not even all the way in yet." Jacob said smugly though he himself was loosing a fight against the tight heat surrounding him. When he was fully to the hilt inside Edward he stopped waiting for Edward to adjust.

A few minutes passed.

"Edward, if you don't adjust soon I think I may hurt you." Jacob said aching before Edward pushed himself against Jacob. That was all the consent needed.

Jacob thrust hard and slow, drawing out mewls and gasps and moans out of Edward. Edward saw stars and tried to hold on as Jacob repeatedly hit his sweet spot. Jacob was also gasping as he thrust into the pleasurable heat.

He continued his thrusting and bent over Edward's back where he laid his head between his neck and shoulder. His thrusting became faster and faster, he new the end was coming. He reached around and started pumping Edward in time with his thrusts.

"Jacob, gunna, gunna-"

"Me too"

Edward was the first to come with a silent scream, spilling his hot wet seed into the red satin sheets below, followed by Jacob spilling his seed deep within Edward and biting him at the neck claiming him.

They collapsed into a sweaty tangled heap.

Jacob kissed Edward long and hard.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you Edward."

Three months into the marriage was when the New Borns attacked the fore front of the kingdom's land. It wasn't just any attack either, it was a full blown offense. Every able body man was sent to defend the land, not excluding the Prince's.

They rode into Battle together. Edward wearing his black armor adorned with light wisps and his sword. He led his father's army valiantly.

Just beside him were six wolves, the biggest, russet colored wolf, was adorned with a gold helmet with a large crescent moon.

The battle waged on, the wolves taking out the majority of the New Borns coming their way. The other vampire soldiers killing the New Borns with militaristic precision.

It was when Edward saw the large chariot Carrying the New Born leader Aro that Edward stopped. It was also when he saw Bella beside Aro that Edward felt the vomit threatening to come up. Jacob's wolf form followed Edward's eyesight and roared loudly before attacking the Chariot toppling it over.

If he killed Aro the war would soon be over. Knocked out of the chariot Bella and Aro attacked Jacob with a fury. Aro withdrew his blade and thrust and stuck out at Jacob. Jacob dodged and managed to maneuver and jump at Aro from the front to where his jaws would crush his head however a spear slid into his side knocking him to the side.

Edward screamed with rage as his mate fell to the ground yelping and howling.

He looked to the attacker, it was Bella with a satisfied smirk. Aro smiled at Bella before pulling her into a kiss and groping her breast lewdly.

Edward raced with determination to them. He jumped mid run and drew his sword thrusting it right threw Aro's head splattering blood on Bella's face. She screamed. He turned to her advancing with furry and hate.

She hissed at him ready to fight before a large russet head's jaws snapped open and quickly shut with a hideous crunch on her head.

He body fell listlessly to the ground. The wolf looked into Edward's eyes before falling unconsciously to the ground.

"Jacob!"

The war fell away.

"Can you believe it? A wonderful, beautiful baby girl." Jacob said spinning the baby around. Edward laugh.

"Don't make her too dizzy she just ate."

"Oh, never, she's got her papa's stomach, don't you baby Alexandria?" Jacob gushed.

Edward smiled at his husband. Jacob set himself at the foot of the bed Edward lay on recovering from the birth. He set Alexandria in Edward's arms.

The baby had Edwards brown hair and Jacobs dark sin, but her eyes, one was a bright topaz, the other a dark chocolate brown.

"Thank you my a-da-ge-yu-di. You've done wonderfully." Jacob leaned down and kissed Edward softly.

They then both looked to their daughter who had bright and curious eyes.

"I suppose we should now introduce her to everyone we have been keeping her to ourselves." Jacob laughed.

"I suppose so…I love you Jacob."

"I love you Edward."

**Okay so this is my first lemon ever….damnnnnn hope I did good read&review pleaseeeeeeeeee **


End file.
